Wildcard
Wildcard 'is a character from the videogame ''ModNation Racers. One of the Elite Racers, Wildcard is the third Elite the player has the chance to challenge and unlock in the game, infamously being also the one with the second hardest requirements to challenge him. In fiction wrestling, Wildcard currently wrestles in FTW, UCW and FWE. Background * '''Series: ''Modnation Racers'' * Species: 'Mod * '''Age: '''Early 20s * '''Height: '''6 feet * '''Weight: '''221 pounds * '''Companies: '(Currently) FWE, (Formerly) UCW, FTW * 'Debut: '''FTW Week 3 (2014) * '''Status: '''Active * '''Billed from: '''Dash Island * '''Allies: '''Skidplate, Slick, Diablo, Clowmon * '''Rivals: '''El Presidente, * '''Twitter: '@AceOfSpades Career '''FTW Debut (2014) Wildcard officially made his debut within the company on Week 3, when he cut a promo related to the Genesis Rumble, explaining that luck plays a major rule in the Rumble and how luck is his strong suit, before beating Byron Masters. Wildcard would participate in the Genesis Rumble, throwing out Black*Star via Superkick amongst others, but was unsuccesful in winning the match. On FTW Week 8, Wildcard squared off against FTW Intercontinental Champion Brian Van Vorst, but their match ended up in a No Contest, when the lights went out, and as soon as they came back, both Wildcard and Brian were laid out, with the latter bloodied, and a Jack of Clubs laying by them. The week after, Wildcard won a hard fought 6-Men Gauntlet to enter a Triple Threath Match for the Intercontinental Championship at Glory Road. But Wildcard, despite putting on a match of the night candidate and almost pinning Jesse Alvarez ultimately got pinned by the champ himself, Brian Van Vorst. Television Championship, Feud with the Royal Court, and Other Feuds (2015 - 2017) At the FTW show the day after Glory Road, Wildcard would begin to bounce back, defeating Whirlwind. A month later, the two would square off again, this time with Whirlwind's title on the line, and Wildcard finally managed to win his first belt by pinning Whirlwind after an Ace of Spades. The week after, Whirlwind would try to get the belt back, but Wildcard would pin him once again, sending him back to the bottom of the contenders' list. At the Week 16 FTW show, Wildcard would face Barret Wallace, ultimately making him tap to the Joker Lock to retain his belt. At the first-ever FTW Alchemy, Wildcard would hold an open challenge, which Arlon Benjamin answered; Wildcard ended up losing, but by DQ when Darrel Hodder attacked Arlon from behind, keeping the belt on Wildcard. The week after, Wildcard would face off against Samuel Mason, losing after Mason hit the Free Mason Bomb. On FTW Alchemy, Episode 9, Wildcard would lose against Chris Reynolds, and in the same week, he would lose the TV Championship to Ace Wilder. Wildcard failed to win the belt back from Wilder in their rematch. Wildcard's appearances in FTW shows dwindled from that point onwards, but the Elite decided to stick to the company to the end, until the day it folded. As a reward for his loyalty, Wildcard was not hindered by a no-compete clause. FWE Debut, Winner of the High Noon Rumble (2017) In April 2017, Wildcard surprised numerous fans when he off-handedly revealed in an interview that he had signed a contract with FWE, under reccomandation of fellow Elite Diablo. Wildcard officially made his debut in an unscheduled match at Springtime for Italy 2017 (thus joining the Blitzkrieg roster), beating Pierce Washington in less than three minutes after an Ace of Spades. On the May 13th edition of Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg, Wildcard got into a confrontation with El Presidente over who should challenge Applejack for the Television Championship match at High Noon 2015. Gear Valant scheduled a singles match between the two, that El Presidente won after reversing Wildcard's Ace of Spades into a Tropico Slam. Wildcard was featured in an interview segment on the May 27th, 2015 edition of Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg, where he announced he was participating in the High Noon Rumble. At High Noon XXX, WIldcard entered the High Noon Rumble with number seven and won the match, eliminating Emao III, Vlad, Hacker, Mr. Torgue, "Herr" Frederick Von Twirlenkiller and, last, Flash Man, lasting a little over one hour (second longest appearance of the night) and eliminating six people (second highest amount of eliminations). On the Blitzkrieg following High Noon, FWE Champion James Rolfe called out Wildcard during his promo, which opened the show, daring him to challenge for the FWE Championship at CrashDay XIII. Later, in that same night, Wildcard received some advice from FWE legend Squid Adler and defeated Marcello Ricci in dominant fashion. On the June 7th edition of Blitzkrieg, Wildcard faced El Presidente once again, but their match ended up in a No Contest when, in the following order, Aries, Rolfe, Metal Man and EOW: BLADE-7 interfered. General Manager Gear Valant then announced that the night's main event would have been a Six-Men Tag Team match featuring the ones involved in the accident. Wildcard's team, composed of himself, Aries and Metal Man, managed to win the match, defeating the team of El Presidente, BLADE-7 and James Rolfe when Aries pinned the latter. The June 14th edition of Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg saw Wildcard square off against fellow Elite and friend Slick, a match the former won with a Joker Lock, which he hadn't used to end a match in several months. The two, as good friends, shook hands and hugged in the middle of the ring after the match. The Nerd, in reaction, tweeted his "disgust" at the event. On the following week's Blitzkrieg, Wildcard did not wrestle, apparently being given a week off, but he did appear by announcing his intentions of "letting luck decide" for which championship he would've challenged at CrashDay XIII. A decision he would've announced at No Way Out. In Wrestling Finishers * Ace Of Spades ''(Jumping Cutter) * ''Joker Lock ''(Muta Lock) * ''Blackout Splash ''(Phoenix Splash) Signatures * Clawhold STO * ''Sea of Smoke ''(Chaos Theory) * Superkick * ''Russian Roulette DDT ''(720 DDT) Themes * "The Black Swan"' by Story of The Year (2015 - 2017; FTW) * '"Firefly" '''by Breaking Benjamin (2017 - Present; FWE) Championships & Accomplishments 'FanFiction Wrestling Awards * Grappler of The Year (2015) Full Throttle Wresting * FTW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * FTW Television Championship (1 time) Fiction Wrestling Entertainment * High Noon Rumble (2015) Trivia * Wildcard, along with all ''ModNation Racers ''characters, was anthropomorphized, due to their in-game body not being ideal for wrestling. They aren't the only one to undergo the process, with the first ones being PaRappa the Rapper and Sackboy * Wildcard is featured in two of the Multiverse's spin-off series; in "Soul Coins", he's the main coin and partner of one of the protagonists, Ace Steele, and in "Digimon: New Tamers", he's one of the protagonists, one of the "New Tamers" partenered with Clowmon. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers